Experiments
|rides = Stitch's Great Escape! (cameos) |voice = Various |behaviour = Mischievous, destructive (most), but varies; overall kind-hearted and fun-loving (post-rehabilitation) |appearance = Alien hybrids resembling various creatures (formerly in pod form) |occupation = Varies (referred to as "one true places" by Lilo Pelekai) |alignment = Bad, later Good/Neutral (except for 627 and Leroy) |goal = To cause chaos and destruction on behalf of their creator Dr. Jumba Jookiba (initially) To be contributing members of society and be loving "cousins" to each other (post-rehabilitation) |home = Planet Turo ("birth" planet) Hawaii (adoptive home for most experiments, mostly around Kokaua Town on Kauai) Plorgonar (Mr. Stenchy's adoptive home) |members = |abilities = Varies |fate = First 626 experiments are reactivated (excluding Stitch), named, and rehabilitated by the events of Leroy & Stitch 627 is dehydrated back into a pod; 628 is never activated Leroy is sent to prison with all his clones by the end of Leroy & Stitch}} This is a list of experiments from the Disney animated ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise, most of them making their first appearance in Lilo & Stitch: The Series. These fictional experiments, also referred to as Stitch's cousins, are genetically engineered creatures created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba in his lab at "Galaxy Defense Industries", with the assistance of Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel who funded the projects with "shady" business deals. Prior to the events of Lilo & Stitch, every experiment created was dehydrated into a small orb called an "experiment pod" and stored in a special container for transport. In Stitch! The Movie, the container was accidentally opened and the pods rained down on the island of Kauai. The experiments within the pods are reactivated upon contact in water, a point of concern because many of the experiments are dangerous and Kauai hosts one of the wettest spots on Earth. Upon encountering each experiment, Stitch's human friend and partner Lilo gives the experiment a name just as she gave Stitch his name. The two then attempt to rehabilitate the experiments and find a purpose for them on Earth that suits their specific abilities, referred to as the "one true place" they belong. Stitch, inspired by Hawaii's terminology, refers to the other experiments as his "cousins" and considers them all a part of his ʻohana, or "extended family". All of Jumba's original 626 experiments have their names and numbers listed alongside the credits in Leroy & Stitch. Background Biology Due to different experiments' original purposes, most experiments each have a unique appearance, powers and weaknesses. Though all experiments have unique capabilities and functions, most of them have some abilities in common. For one thing, most seem capable of scaling walls like a gecko (as Stitch frequently does); many are able to grow and retract an extra pair of arms and they all seem to be immune to aging, as the experiments remain the same while Lilo and the rest of humanity age 20 years in "Skip". It is also shown that some experiments' powers (such as Mr. Stenchy (254)'s cuteness, and Checkers (029)'s hypnotic effect) do not affect other experiments, possibly so that these powers do not interfere other experiments from carrying out their primary functions. If affected by other experiments' powers, it might be temporary as Stitch managed to recover from Drowsy (360)'s sleep inducing program without being exposed to water. Though Angel (624) primarily reverts other experiments (before her time) to evil, Amnesio (303) and Retro (210) can do so as well. It is also shown that when an experiment is dehydrated, they will deactivate and turn into a small orb called an experiment pod. If an experiment pod gets wet, the experiment will be reactivated and released. According to Jumba, a home food dehydrator is the only known method of deactivating an experiment a second time. Creation Upon each experiment's creation, it is important that their molecules be charged. If an experiment's molecules are not fully charged, about a year after their creation, they will suffer glitches, during which they will experience seizures and temporarily revert to their original programming. If the molecular charging process is not completed, these glitches will eventually burn out the experiment's circuits and kill them. Experiment series The first digit of the experiment numbers reflect what series of experiment they belong to. The official series of experiments, as stated by Jess Winfield, one of the executive producers, are as follows: *'0-Series:' Jumba's test batch, including many household helpers. *'1-Series:' Civic disturbances. *'2-Series:' Technological and scientific. *'3-Series:' Psychological. *'4-Series:' Military. *'5-Series:' Elemental manipulators. *'6-Series:' Battlefield or doomsday experiments with galactic implications and world-ending properties, Jumba's strongest line. For the most part, the colors of the experiment pods correspond to the series numbers; however, some of the pods are colored incorrectly. List of experiments 0-Series 1-Series 2-Series 3-Series 4-Series 5-Series 6-Series Trivia *''Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626'' featured an experiment series numbered as 700, which were mass-produced by Jumba and served as enemies in the game. *In Stitch!, a similar experiment named Dark End is introduced. Although similar to Stitch, it is not among the official experiment series due to Dark End being created by Delia, lacking an official number, and whether or not it is canon based on the anime's disputable canon status. *According to the Lilo & Stitch: The Series episode "Skip" (as seen on a monitor) and the Magic Kingdom attraction Stitch's Great Escape! (as seen on wanted posters in the exit halls of the attraction), the official shorthand prefix for "Experiment" is "X-" (X with a hyphen). In addition, Jumba referred to Spooky as "X300" in that experiment's episode, further supporting this. Continuity errors *Several experiments have been given multiple numbers, such as Bonnie and Clyde, who are called 349 and 350 in their episode but called 149 and 150 in the end credits of Leroy & Stitch. *Many of the experiments that appear in the background during the Aloha Stadium battle in Leroy & Stitch are duplicates or recolors and slight edits of existing experiments. They may not be canon experiments, but were put in as screen fillers to make it appear that all 626 experiments were actually there. For example, Experiment 604, Houdini, appears five times in the frame, while Experiment 520, Cannonball, appears eight times; twice recolored, twice re-edited and four times copied. Experiment 540, Phoon, is also seen twice in the scene both in normal and mutated form. *A non-existent experiment, "Mamf", was listed as Experiment 272 in the end credits of Leroy & Stitch. The real 272, Wormhole, was listed as 275 (Tickle-Tummy), who was mistakenly left off the list in the movie. Gallery Stitch experiments wallpaper.jpg|Experiments art from Japan Groupphoto.jpg Lilo & Stitch Club BV JP wallpaper.jpg Disney-Cartoons-New-Collection-Pictures-And-Wallpapers-For-Kids19.jpg Stitch-experiments and ohana.jpg Stitch-the-movie-ad-wallpaper.jpg Stitch cousin Infographic.jpg Stitch and Experiments puzzle.jpg|Image from a Japanese jigsaw puzzle featuring Stitch, Jumba, Hämsterviel, and a number of experiments. Lilo & Stitch The Series French 12 DVD set cover.jpg|''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' French DVD box set cover featuring rare official artwork of several experiments. Cousins List Disney Tsum Tsum - 1 to 9.png|Nine experiments as they appear as Tsums in Disney Tsum Tsum. Cosuins List Disney Tsum Tsum - 10 to 18.png|Another nine experiments as they appear as Tsums in Disney Tsum Tsum. ExpList.jpg|The end credits listing from Leroy & Stitch ExpList2.jpg Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Armies Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Character groups Category:Musicians Category:Singing characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in video games Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Reformed characters